In Love and Death
by fallling up
Summary: She knows he did the right thing. She knows the most important thing is to keep Harry alive. She knows all this, but still she hates him. She hates him for jumping in front of Harry. How could he sacrifice himself? How could he sacrifice her? RonHermione


In Love and Death

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Except the plot.

* * *

She knows he did the right thing. She knows the most important thing is to keep Harry alive. She knows all this, but still she hates him. She hates him for jumping in front of Harry. She detests him! How could he do that? How could he sacrifice himself? How could he sacrifice her?

As he falls she and Harry, both shout the killing curse. It might not have been strong enough, if only one of them had shouted it, but the fury and anger in both of them insured the death of Bellatrix Lestrange. After she makes sure Bellatrix is dead, she runs over to the body of her fallen lover. Harry looks at Ron, and mutters that he has to move on. She nods, and turns her attention back to Ron.

He looks shocked. He looks as if he wasn't expecting it. She thinks this is ridiculous; he jumped in front of Harry. He heard the curse; he must have known this was coming. She looks at him with her chocolaty brown eyes, which are quickly filling up with tears, he didn't deserve this. He hadn't deserved to succumb to death. He deserved to still be here. He deserved to be here with her.

She studied him again. She looked at his ocean blue eyes, which were wide open. She had always loved his eyes; whenever she looked at them they healed her. The eyes weren't working their magic today; she was still broken. She doubted she would ever be whole again. How can you be whole, when you're other half was dead? She didn't know the answer to this question.

She fixes her eyes on his ears. They would always turn pink when he was in her presence. Harry had once told her whenever Ron had talked about her his ears had gone pink; this made her blush a deep crimson. She loved when his ears went pink; she symbolized it in a way of how much he loved her. She didn't know why she though that was why his ears went pink, but that's what she thought.

She remembers the first time she saw him. She was helping Neville find his toad. It was not an unfamiliar event; in fact she spent half her years at Hogwarts hunting down Neville's toad, Trevor. So she had been looking for Trevor, when she entered his compartment, and walked in on him trying his hand at magic. It hadn't been successful, though. She remembered mocking his fervently.

She doesn't quite remember when she started liking him. It might have been first year when she had worked with him in Charms. It may have been first year when they had been playing a life-size version of wizarding chess. It could have even been second year, when he had wanted to hex Malfoy after he had called her a mudblood. It could have been in third year when she realized she couldn't stand not talking to him. When she had started liking him was not as important as the fact that she had started to like him.

She remembers their first kiss. It was gentle, yet passionate. It had sent a rush into her system, when it had occurred. Sixth year in the astronomy tower, right before Malfoy had released the death eaters into the castle, officially initiating the war. It had been a night of tragedy, but then again their romance had always seemed tragic.

She remembers their first time together. Her first time ever. She remembers how she had moaned his name, and he hers. She remembered the feeling as if she was flying, and nothing could ever bring her down. She remembers the way his heart raced as he touched her. She remembers the shiver that she experienced at his touch. She remembers it as if it were yesterday.

As she stared at his lifeless body she found it quite hard to believe that he was dead. He had been so alive hours earlier, and now he was gone? Why? Why **hadn't** it been Harry? As soon as she thought that, she took it back. She had no right to blame Harry. He hadn't asked Ron to jump in front of him. He was going to save a generation of wizards, and sacrifices had to be made to insure this happened.

She knew Ron had done the right thing. Why hadn't she sacrificed herself? Why had she let Ron sacrifice himself? She was a terrible person to not have sacrificed her and let someone else end their life to protect her and the wizarding world. She was weak, and hopeless. She was pathetic. She was too self-important, to give herself up. She thought it over, and then realized Ron would never have let her do that. He would have jumped in front of her if she'd tried.

The sad thing was that no one would ever remember Ron. His death would not be the one people would forever discuss. It was stupid he had died in hope of saving people, and no one would ever know. She looked at him, and shook her head. It was such a shame that he would just end up being a number on the deathtoll.

She picked up his heavy arm, and lied down then put his arm over her. She rested her head on his chest, but could not feel it's familiar beat. She touched his face, feeling the smooth surface that was familiar to her. She then gently kissed his ear, and whispered _Ron, I will love you and remember you, forever. _And then for just a moment in time, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were reunited.

* * *

What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me anything! Personally I thought it was sad, especially the end. Again, as always it doesn't matter what I think. It matters what you think, so tell me please!

Falling Up


End file.
